


HiJack/Frostcup Oneshots

by SweetPandaGeek



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: FakeBoyfriend!AU, Frostcup - Freeform, HiJack Oneshots, Hijack, M/M, Model!AU, ProjectHybrid!AU, Slash, highschool, i know i spelt sincerest wrong, i'm slow at writing, modern!AU, my sinceresst apologies, oneshots, some random shit that I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPandaGeek/pseuds/SweetPandaGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why hello there, fellow AO3 user! Or perhaps you're a guest! I am Thirteen, and I'm a big HiJack/Frostup shipper. The following oneshots are generally fluff, rated T for possible cussing (likely, because I cuss a lot), however, if the rating changes, I will notify you before the oneshot.</p><p>Most of the oneshots will be from my Tumblr account (Lucky Thirteen/sweetpandageek), and will be quite short. But I hope you enjoy them!</p><p>I am new to AO3, so, ahaha.. Heh... </p><p>BTW, I'll be adding characters onto the list as they appear in this collection of oneshots.</p><p>(Warning, terrible writing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My First and My Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup is bi. Jack is straight. After a conversation while they're having while taking a simple stroll, this may not be true anymore.

_'It was a warm summer evening. A pale, white-haired boy with icy blue eyes walked alongside a smaller boy with swept auburn hair and eyes the color of evergreen trees. They had walked in silence for a while, until Jack was sick an tired of it, and decided to strike up conversation._

_"Hey Hiccup... Have you ever thought of what it would be like if we never met?" Jack's gaze didn't dare fall on the boy as he awaited his answer._

_"Not necessarily.... Although, I'm sure I would never have had to pick anyone up from jail," Hiccup replied with a smirk._

_"That was one time! A guy goes to jail for 3 hours and never hears the end of it," Jack said, dramatically gesturing to the sky. The smaller teen just laughed, and before he knew it, the older boy was stifling a chuckle as well. "Ok, ok, but seriously, Hic. What if we never became friends?" Hiccup thought for a moment, and Jack waited anxiously._

_"I think... My life would definitely be a lot more boring. I wouldn't be able to put up with my dad's high expectations as easily, and I wouldn't be able to have someone to talk to, either."_

_"So I have impact on your life, is what you're saying?"_

_"Yes, a lot of impact when I think about it." The setting sun shone in their eyes, bathing them in beautiful shades of yellows, oranges, pinks and purples. "Enough impact... That you could say you wouldn't be able to live without me?" Hiccup raised his eyebrows at the slight change in topic, but brushed it off._

_"I guess you could say that." For as long as he could remember, Hiccup had always turned to Jack for help whenever he had a problem. In turn, Hiccup granted the same service to Jack. But it went a bit deeper than advice._

_Jack was the first person that Hiccup came out of the closet to. The first person who knew Hiccup was bi. "So, Hiccup... Shit, how do I say this....!?"_

_"What do you mean? Say wha-" Jack had given up on words, and simply pulled Hiccup in and kissed him. The two boys' faces both turned bright red, but eventually, they sank into the kiss, as if it wasn't as abrupt as it was. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Hiccup pulled away, panting._

_"J-Jack... I t-t-thought you were s-straight," Hiccup said, his voice wavering._

_"You thought wrong, then. Hiccup, I... I like you... More than like.. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Jack." Hiccup wrapped his thin arms around Jack, tucking his head into the crook between Jack's arm and chest.'_

 "And that's how your grandpapa and I got together, Allie," Jack says to his little granddaughter, Allie. The 9 year old girl's big, brown eyes shine.

 "Granddaddy," the young girl says, "where's Grandpapa right now?"

 "He should be home-" Jack starts, but a voice cuts him off.

 "Right now." The ginger-haired man took his brunette granddaughter into his arms.

 "Grandpapa," Allie shrieks in delight.

 "The one and only," Hiccup replies, putting her down.

 "On time, as always, Hiccup," Jack grins. Although old, his icy blue eyes still shine with mischief.

 "Wouldn't do any less for my Prince Charming." Hiccup sits down next to Jack on the sofa, and takes his hand gently.

 "Grandpapa, Granddaddy," Allie asks, "am I going to get married when I'm older, too?" Jack smiles warmly, his eyes crinkling. 

 "I'm sure you'll have a dashing boy," Hiccup starts.

 "Or a stunning girl," Jack finishes. The young girl beams, and the door swings open.

 "Allie, time to go, sweetheart," her mother calls. The small brunette pouts, but obliges. "Say goodbye to your grandpapa and granddad, honey."

 "Bye-bye, Grandpapa! Bye-bye, Granddaddy," Allie calls, as her mother leads her out the door. 

 "Bye, Papa. Bye, Dad," her mother says.

 "Bye Allie, bye Mary-Katherine," Jack and Hiccup call back in unison. The door closes behind the mother and daughter, and Hiccup nuzzles his head into the crook between Jack's neck and shoulder.

 "What were you telling her about," asks Hiccup. His thin fingers interlock with his white-haired husband.

 "About how we got together," answers Jack, smiling, the light dancing in his eyes.

 "I find it funny, to be honest..." Hiccup's evergreen gaze falls on their hands.

 "Funny? How?"

 "I've never loved anyone but you. You were my first love, and you are my last."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm sorry it's short, I'm sorry it's shitty, I'm sorry, I'm terrible at writing. But, eheheheh... STILL GOING TO WRITE MORE ONESHOTS!


	2. I Love You Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it, I'm too lazy to write a summary,

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is a boy who is not-so-extraordinary. He has auburn hair that is swept across his forehead, evergreen eyes that are large, like a deer's eyes, caught in headlights. His body is thin, and his size is small. He is not the star football player. He is not the most popular boy in school, nor is he the most handsome. He likes to draw. He likes to spend time with his cat, Toothless. He likes to spend time with his polar opposite, best friend, and long-time crush, Jackson "Jack" or "Jack Frost" Overland.

 Now, when I say opposites, I mean opposites. Jack, after enduring all of primary school as someone seemingly non-existent and invisible, is what Hiccup is not. He is the star football player. He is popular. He is handsome. He's left a string of broken hearts, and he's only been in high school for a year. He is taller than Hiccup, much, _much_ , taller, despite being 14, a year younger than him. But he has been friends with Hiccup for as long as he could remember. But they go to rival high schools.

 The Berk Hooligans have a long running rivalry with the Burgess High Sprites. They don't spend as much time with each other anymore, because of said rivalry. However, they both manage to find time to get together, keeping their friendship intact.

 Friendship. Friends. That's what they've always been. And Hiccup spends every night, wondering if he should smile because they're friends, or cry because that's all they'll ever be. But Hiccup is determined to change that.

 Today is the day that Hiccup will ask Jack out.

***

 Hiccup's green gaze brushes up to Jack's eyes as they sit on the couch, watching their favourite movie, Big Hero 6. He bites his lip, trying to gather the courage to ask. He takes a deep breath, and looks at Jack, who is simply focusing on the TV in front of them. It's the perfect moment. Jack's parents are out for dinner. His sister is at a sleepover. It's now or never.

 "So... Jack. W-We've been friends a long time... I've always really liked you a lot, a-and.... And I was wondering if maybe you want to go ou-"

 "No." Jack doesn't even look at Hiccup while dismissing the thought. His eyes, glued to the movie, show no emotion, nor does his face. The blood drains from Hiccup's face, and his hands grow clammy. That wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to say yes!

 Hiccup notices the burning sensation in his eyes, but can't hold back his tears, as they gently roll down his face. They drop, just like his heart. Hiccup's face sets into a scowl, and he clenches his fists.

 "That's it? No explanation?" Jack doesn't dare say a word. "You're a jerk, you know that? You know what? I'm leaving." Hiccup stands up, and turns on his heel. He leaves without another word.

 Hiccup knows that he loves Jack. He knows that he's hurt. He knows that he's crying. But what Hiccup doesn't know?

 How much Jack wanted to say yes.

***

  "... And then he just say 'no'! No explanation, no 'sorry, I can't, I'm already dating someone else', just 'no'! Can you believe it," Hiccup rants. Astrid, Hiccup's only other friend (of course, he has Fishlegs, but he has nothing to say about this topic), listens intently.

 "Can I slit this guy's throat already? Come on Hiccup. That's what you get for being friends with a," Astrid gives a fake shudder, " _Sprite._ " She spits the word out as if its dog food in her mouth.

 "Maybe it's because he's all popular and shit, now, thinks he's too good for me," Hiccup mutters. "Well, I know exactly what you need to do," Astrid says, giving a smug smile. Hiccup cautiously looks at her, raising an eyebrow. "What..?"

 "Oh... Just a little bit of public humiliation."

***

 "Silly string?"

 "Check."

 "Duct tape?"

 "Check."

 "Bull horn?"

 "Check... Astrid, I really don't feel this is necessary," Hiccup says nervously. Astrid holds her head high, and puts everything in her backpack.

 "No one breaks my friend's heart and gets away with it that easily," she huffs. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she says, "You can't be such a pushover, Hiccup. You need to take matters into your own hands."

 "But this really isn't necessary, I mean, maybe he has an explanation..." It's hard to believe that this is the boy who was ranting about Jack earlier, although, it seems he's gotten over the whole episode. Astrid, however has not.

 "Don't care. Now are you coming, or do I have to torture Jack myself?" Hiccup gives an exasperated sigh, and follows Astrid out the door, where they're sure to find Jack. In the back parking lot of Burgess High.

***

 Jackson Overland is currently heavily duct taped to the school wall, his friends (and trust me, there are a lot of them) simply shocked and gaping at the spectacle. The end-of-school bell has long since been rung, and the people who were either studious enough or bad enough are lucky to see the show. Astrid rotates between blowing a bull horn at Jack's face and spraying him with silly string.

 By the insistence of himself, Hiccup just watches, half pitying the poor boy, half smug at the revenge, however extreme. Astrid has probably already burst Jack's eardrums, and his hoodie is a carnage of the pale pink silly string. No one in the crowd has laughed yet, and no one has intruded. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Jack breaks the duct tap, peels it off himself (with mild issues and pain), and sticks it all over Astrid.

 "Gah, I think you killed my hearing!" He shakes the silly string out of his hair, and brushes it off his clothes. No one moves except for him and Astrid.

 "Well, maybe if you hadn't broke my friend's heart, this wouldn't have happened," Astrid shoots back, venom lacing her words.

 "I did what?!" Jack's eyes fall on Hiccup. The auburn haired boy is somehow both sheepish and smug. The crows breaks out of their trance, and they scatter like cockroaches, getting to their cars, to their bikes, or simply taking off to the streets. After shooting Astrid one last glare, he pulls Hiccup aside.

 "You told her to do this?" Jack's celeste blue eyes are filled with hurt and rage. Hiccup instantly recoils, guilt-ridden and small. 

 "N-No, she went and did this... But I... I didn't... Stop her," he replies quietly.

 "Is it because I said no? God, Hiccup, I have an explanation!" Hiccup forest green eyes look up from the ground, and lock with Jack's icy ones. "I said no... Because I was worried about what other people would think. Especially your dad. He never liked me in the first place, but being a Sprite makes him loathe me. I don't want you to get yelled at because of me."

 "Why didn't you tell me before? That would have saved all this," Hiccup replies, still unsure whether Jack is telling the truth or not.

 "I... I didn't have the guts," Jack says, his cheeks hinting pink. "Because I thought it would make you rethink... Well, rethink us." Hiccup's heartbeat quickens at the way Jack says 'us'.

 "Well, let me tell you now, I don't give 2 shits about what my dad thinks, so that's off the table. Any other things I should know about?" Jack raises an eyebrow. He had always pegged Hiccup as the type of person to be deeply affected by what people as powerful and impactful as his father. Guess not.

"Other than the fact that I love you? No, there's nothing else," Jack replies. He smirks at the way Hiccup's face turns red, and his eyes grow wide. However, he stops smirking when Hiccup collapses in his arms, hugging him tightly.

 "I love you, Jack."

 "I love you more, Hiccup."

 "I love you most."


	3. Fake (FakeBoyfriend!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack asks Hiccup to be his fake boyfriend so that girls will stop hitting on him. Or, at least, that's what Jack tells Hiccup.

 A blue eyed brunette twirled her hair as she made conversation with Jack, smiling like a flirt. As usual, she pretended Hiccup wasn't standing right beside them. That he wasn't hearing every single word that they were saying. That Hiccup wasn't talking to Jack before she rudely stepped in to chat the albino up.

 

 Hiccup sighed, and muttered a couple obscenities under his breath. His face was slowly slipping into a scowl as the bell for sixth period rang. The ditzy brunette continued on with her shameless flirting. Jack, however, had other plans.

 

 "Ah, look at the time! I have to get to the chem lab with," Jack's hand latches onto Hiccup's, "my lovely boyfriend. Sorry, maybe we'll talk later, Bianca?"

 

 The girl frowned, but mumbled an agreement.

 

 Hiccup waits until the clueless girl leaves before whisper-yelling at Jack, clutching his textbooks to his chest.

 

 "Boyfriend!? What're you talking about!?" Jack started walking to the chemistry room, as the smaller teen stormed after him.

 

 "I wanted her to stop flirting with me," he replies calmly. 'However, I have a favour to ask." Hiccup let out shallow breath before answering.

 

 "What is it?"

 

 "I want you to be my fake boyfriend," Jack said. Hiccup could've sworn that Jack hesitated, but he passed it off. "Er, y'know, just until girls stop trying to, uh… Hit on me." Hiccup gave a snort of laughter.

 

 "I always thought you could only use the term 'hitting on' when referring to a guy, but sure," he said, opening the door to the lab. A wave of the putrid scent of chemicals hits the both of them, and they cough and gag, but laugh at each others reaction.

 

 "Tell me more about this fake boyfriend thing, Jack."

 

 "Well, you just pretend to be my boyfriend."

 

 Oh, how they both wished that it wasn't just pretend.

 

***

 

 "So, how long have you been together?" Fishlegs asks. Hiccup is honestly sick and tired of the question. It's not as if it's a real relationship, however much he wishes it could be.

 

 Jack puts his arm around Hiccup, and smiled lovingly at him. "Almost a month now."

 

 Hiccup tries to smile equally as convincingly, but inside, it kills him every time Jack talks about their 'relationship', because he knows that it's fake. Just an act.

 

 But Hiccup also knows it's his fault. If only he told Jack that he doesn't want to be pretend boyfriends, he wants them to be real boyfriends, and a real relationship.

 

 The loud ringing of the bell to dismiss for the end of the day blasts through the school, and people begin to pack up and rush out of school.

 

 Jack stuffs his things into his light blue backpack, not bothering to organize anything, nor even zip the bag up.

 

 Hiccup lags behind, taking his sweet time to organize his schoolwork, hoping Jack will leave without him, but he stays and waits for Hiccup to finish. The entire class clears out before Hiccup can finish his crazy-obsessive organizing, making sure everything is in its proper place, yes still, Jack patiently waits for him.

 

 As Hiccup slings the strap of his bag over his shoulder and walks out, his mouth unintentionally sets into a frown.

 

 "What's wrong?" Jack asks as they take their route to the bus stop.

 

 "Huh? Oh, nothing, why?" Hiccup becomes aware of his frown, and quickly plasters on a smile.

 

 "You looked sad and distant. In fact, you've been kind of off lately," the albino says, concerned. Hiccup just shakes his head and dismisses it as just being tired. Jack, although skeptical, doesn't press. Instead, he invites Hiccup over to help study for an upcoming math test.

 

 Hiccup accepts, and they change their course slightly, heading to the icy-eyed boy's habitat.

 

***

 

 "Ok, wait, hold on, so X is what?" With no surprise, Jack is still as bad at math as he was last time they had a study session.

 

 "You see, X is 178, because here, we have the denominator…" Jack isn't quite paying attention to Hiccup's explanation of algebra. He's paying more attention on the way that Hiccup's hair falls in his face when he's leaning over Jack's shoulder. He's also paying attention on the way Hiccup's evergreen orbs reflect like a pool of water in the sunlight, bright and seemingly glowing. On the pale pink lips that look so soft, and so desirable…

 

 "Jack! Are you even paying attention?" Now that snaps Jack out of his trance. His dream-like state vanishes, and he knocks over a pencil holder, causing the pencils to scatter all over the imitation elm wood floor. He stumbles out of his chair clumsily to pick them up, as Hiccup watched, amused. Usually, Hiccup's the clumsy one.

 

 Hiccup bends down to pick up the pencils, but Jack's grabs his collar and presses their lips together abruptly. Hiccup's eyes widen in shock, whereas Jack's are squeezed shut.

 

 Satisfied, Jack pulls away, and gets a gasp for air, leaving Hiccup panting.

 

 "W-What- I thought- Did you just- Why did you-" Hiccup starts sentences, but drops them, finding what he's thinking too hard to put into words.

 

 "Hiccup…." Jack takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and says quickly, "HiccupIreallyreallylikeyouandIalwayshaveandwhenIaskedforyoutobemyfakeboyfriendIactuallywantedyoutobemyrealboyfriendandIstilldosopleasedon'thatemebutIreallylikeyouand-"

 

 "Jack," Hiccup stops him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

 "What?" Jack opens his eyes hesitantly. He's enveloped in a fluffy hug from the smaller teen, who squeezes him tightly.

 

 "I like you too."

 

"Oh, thank god, I thought I was just making a fool of myself, and that I was going to ruin our friendship..." Jack smiles, and takes in the hug with an open heart.

 

"Well, at least we don't have to pretend to be boyfriends anymore. Now, we're a real couple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for this ridiculous excuse for a oneshot, I just wanted to write... I may post smut/NSFW stuff here, because I'm thinking of writing for HiJack smut week on Tumblr, and if I do, I will post it here. Ok, byesies for now.


	4. Strike a Pose (Model!AU, Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a freaking Model!AU, read it. Yay. I was supposed to be writing a book report, but I HiJacked instead. Whoops.

 Another boring day at school. Jack flipped through a copy of his younger sister Emma's modeling magazine. Ever since she got a contract, it's all she talked about. If he had a choice, Jack would've read something, anything else. But no, of course, he was required to read it. It's like Emma's new bible. Not that they've even read the bible before, they're Atheist.

 

 A picture of a woman in a glittering dress surrounded by the ocean. A photo of his sister, in a cute sundress, at a beach. The next page holds an article about his sister, and her biography, and some other things Jack already knows. Jack loves his sister, but why did she have to force him to read this crap? The page after that is another article, about some big, new-and-upcoming male model. Someone going by the name of Hiccup.

 

 Hiccup? What kind of a name is that? thought Jack. But the model caught his eye. Wide, evergreen eyes, soft auburn hair, and an adorable freckled face. The bell rang for lunch, and Jack hastily shoved the magazine into his bag, along with his textbook and long finished schoolwork.

 

 He quickly got his lunch, and, like every day, headed outside to eat. Jack was popular. A little too popular for his own taste. It was a big change from being the invisible kid who no one heard or saw. Usually, the 'somebodies' sat inside, and the 'nobodies' sat outside. Ever since he dyed his hair, it seemed like more people wanted to talk to him. More people looked into his blue and brown eyes. More people smiled at his pearly-whites.

 

 Not many people sat outside that day. Something about it being to cold or whatever. Jack preferred the cold, it made him feel more at home. He scanned the field and walls. Only a girl and a boy sat together, two people that Jack recognized. Astrid and Hayden, the brother and sister.

 

 They were nothing alike. Astrid was a jock-like girl, who had bright blonde hair tied into a braid with a fringe covering her left eye. She's actually quite popular as well, but was so hostile that people learned to stop talking to her. Hayden, on the other hand, was a nerdy boy, who always knew the answers to every question, but didn't talk much out of the class environment. He was always being pushed around. With oversized, rectangular glasses, auburn hair that hung in his eyes, hunched over shoulders from trying to avoid eye-contact, and a slight, thin build, he was an obvious target.

 

 Jack made his way and sat down beside them. A look of puzzlement comes over the brother-sister pair as Jack crossed his legs and put his bagged lunch in his lap.

 

 "Sorry, I hope you don’t mind me sitting here," Jack said, giving an awkward smile. For a moment, he felt once again like the brunet boy who could barely say a word without being asked to repeat it.

 

 "Oh, uh, no, it's ok," said Astrid, hastily. Hayden just shook his head. He looked up for a moment, catching Jack's gaze, but quickly averted his eyes staring at his sandwich. A few moments of silence passed, before Jack decided to strike up a conversation.

 

 "So, why do you guys sit out here instead of inside? Isn't it cold?" he asked. Hayden didn't even acknowledge the question this time, just took small bites of his sandwich.

 

 "Well, I'd ask the same for you. You're one of those pops aren't you? And, no, it's not cold. For us at least. We're used to the cold," Astrid answered, crunching on a crisp (chips for some of you).

 

 "I don’t like it inside, too crowded. I like the cold," Jack said. He took a bite of his pasta, and looked out at the cloudy sky. "Does he talk?"

 

 "Huh? Oh, Hayden?" asked Astrid.

 

 "Yeah. Or is he mute? My Uncle Sandy is mute." The auburn haired still did not look up from the ground.

 

 "Nah, Hayden can talk. He just doesn't like talking in front of people he doesn't know," Astrid said, putting her arm around Hayden. For a second, Jack thought he could've seen him blush a bit, but it must've been a trick of the light.

 

 "Well, hello, I'm Jack Overland. Now you know me," Jack said. "So you can talk to me now."

 

 Hayden looked up from his sandwich, and his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. He hastily pushed them back up again, and shook his head. Astrid opened her mouth to speak, but the bell interrupted her, piercing through the crisp air. The trio rushed to gather their things and get to class. Jack had English, and that old stickler Mildew is not one for tardiness.

 

***

 

 "Why do I have to come to Emma's photoshoot? I won't be doing anything, I'll just be standing around," Jack complained, as the Overland family loaded into their car. Ever since his younger sister's gotten into modeling, Jack's entire family is all about it, and now they're dragging Jack along for the ride.

 

 "It's a big thing for your sister, Jack. Come on, please, support her?" Jack's mother, Retina (or 'Tooth' as everyone usually calls her), was usually the cool mom, but on these occasions, she's terribly annoying, because it's impossible to say no to her. With a sigh, Jack slumped in his seat.

 

 After a long car ride to some place out of town, Jack sat in a chair with his arms crossed, grumbling. He'd seen about a million dresses and outfits on his sister, and all he wanted to do was go home.

 

 "How much longer is this gonna take?" he whisper-yelled to his mom.

 

 "I don't know Jack. Be patient, please? This is really important to Emma. There's this other model coming in as well, and Emma really idolizes them, so please, behave," Tooth replied.

 

 And, although he really, really wanted to go home, Jack stayed silent and watched the seemingly eternal photoshoot. Only because he understood how much Emma wanted to do this.

 

 The large door at the edge of the studio opens, and someone Jack never thought he would see comes in. The auburn haired boy with the glasses to large for his face, with the slight frame and silent demeanor.

 

 Hayden dropped his bag next to the wall, not noticing Jack and his baffled expression. The director called him over with a bright smile.

 

 "Hiccup! Wonderful, right on time as per usual," said the director.

 

 "Wouldn't miss this for the world, Alex," Hayden sang back, taking off his glasses. Emma squeals, and her eyes widen.

 

 "Omigosh! You're Hiccup! I'm such a huge fan and I love you so much and- Oh wow, it's just so amazing to meet you," Emma gushed. Hayden gave a shy smile, and pushed his hair out of his face.

 

 "Thank you, I really don't deserve the praise," Hayden replied. At that moment, Jack finally heard Hayden's voice. It was actually kind of funny.

 

 "Well look who's finally talking," Jack said with a grin. However, Hayden did not return the smile. He freezes in place, and his eyes grew wide. A long silence followed, and it would've never ended had Jack not spoken. "I wasn't supposed to know about this, was I?"

 

 Hayden slowly nodded his head, and Jack put a hand to his forehead.

 


	5. Strike A Pose (Model!AU Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my Model!AU <3

**Part 2**

 

 "C-Can we just… Forget about this? Please." Hayden had pulled Jack off to the side of the room after the photoshoot finished.

 

 "Yes, but… Why don't you want anyone to know about this? It's awesome," Jack replied, gesturing with his hands to all the equipment.

 

 "Because… Last time, I had people following me around, asking me favours, it was incredulously annoying," Hayden said offhandedly. "That's why I transferred an entire 7 towns over. I mean, you don't move cities just because."

 

 Jack sighed, and agreed to the terms, but he couldn't help but feel a bit happy to know this fact. Knowing a big secret is like having a really funny inside-joke that no one else understands. It's a huge deal.

 

 So life continued, and the secret remained a secret. However, the boundary that kept Jack from Hayden- or should we say, Hiccup, Jack having learned that Hiccup was in fact Hayden's true name- had been broken. A bond had formed, and Jack learned lots about Astrid and Hiccup.

 

 They came from Berk- which Jack had never heard of-, and Hiccup had been modeling since he was 10. His dad was the chief of police, and his mother a doctor. His mother had gone missing when he was 3, and was recently found. However, his father was killed on a mission to find a murderer.

 

 From what Jack could tell, the family never had it easy, and he had a newfound gratefulness of his easy life with a loving family. Jack, Hiccup and Astrid became the best of friends. Hiccup stopped being picked on as much, and seemingly, everything fell into place.

 

***

 

 "Me? Be in a photoshoot? I- I'm not sure that's a good idea," Jack said shakily. He had been coming to almost all the photoshoots that Emma had, and the ones Hiccup had. "I've never done modeling before…"

 

 "Oh, but you're perfect for it! Give it a try," the director persisted.

 

 "C'mon Jack, it'll be fun," Hiccup added. Alright, that's it, Jack couldn't say no to Hiccup. He agreed reluctantly, and so it began.

 

 "Ok, all you have to do is be happy, have fun! We do the rest," said the director reassuringly.

 

 "Uh… How do I-" Jack was cut off as Hiccup sprayed Silly String at his face, laughing. The director threw Jack a can of Silly String as well, and Jack chased Hiccup around the set.

 

 The 2 were covered in Silly String at the end of the shoot, and were in fits of laughter.

 

 "That was perfect! See, you're a natural," the director exclaimed.

 

 "I guess modeling is more fun than I thought it would be," replied Jack, grinning.

 

 "I want to offer you a contract…."

 

  **5 Years Later**

 

 "5 whole years together, modeling. Pretty incredible, huh, Hiccup?" said Jack, as they laid beneath the stars. They had finished another photoshoot, one of fun and bubbles.

 

 "Yeah… It's been great. I'm glad that I met you," replied Hiccup, as they gazed at the night sky. It was a beautiful night, a full moon out, the stars twinkling like the sky was a large, dark blue curtain, with little holes poked in it, so that you could see the bright, glimmering light behind it.

 

 Lying side-by-side, Jack's hand found Hiccup's, and their fingers interlocked rather sweetly. A silence fell over them, but it wasn't an odd, awkward silence. It was a comforting, calming silence between 2 best friends enjoying an enchatned moment under the stars.

 

 "What would you do…. If I told you that I love you?" asked Jack. The question took Hiccup aback. His eyes widened and his face tinted pink at the thought.

 

 "I… I'd be very happy," answered Hiccup quietly.

 

 "In that case…. I love you. As in, I really, truly love you. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, I am utterly in love with you, and I can't believe it's taken 5 years for me to notice it," said Jack, looking into Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup's eyes caught in his throat, and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 

 Slowly, Hiccup leaned his face in and brushed his lips on Jack's, then pulled back. With a smile, he said,

 

 "I love you too Jack."

 

 "And to think this all started with striking a pose in front of a camera," said Jack.

 

 "Thank god for that."

 

 And beneath that full moon, those bright stars, Jack and Hiccup shared a kiss that both of them had been yearning to have for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyyyy there! I wrote this One-Shot out of sheer boredom, and realized I wrote too much... So that's why it's split into 2 parts. Thank you for continuing to read these, and putting up with my shitty writing! <3 Love you guys


	6. Project Hybrid (Neko!Hiccup, HiJack October Entry for Tumblr)

 Project Hybrid is an experiment issued to the Burgess Biology Laboratory by the government. Project Hybrid is the testing of genetically combining humans and animals for war development. Experiment HHH3-132003 is one subject in Project Hybrid.

 

 "Experiment HHH3-132003, you supper is here," says the lab attendant. In the dark room, there is a faint silhouette.

 

 "I thought I've already told you, my name is Hiccup," a voice says. A figure emerges from the darkness, its tail swishing back and forth gently, the triangular ears on the top of its head twitching. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, or Experiment HHH3-132003, is one of 3 test subjects in Project Hybrid.

 

 "My apologies, I am forced to refer to you as Experiment HHH3-132003," says the attendant, placing a tray on the floor.

 

 "Well, I guess that's how it is. Thank you for bringing me the food," Hiccup says. The lab attendant gives a small nod and leaves, closing the door behind her, leaving Hiccup in the dark room alone. He tugs at his collar, a device created to track his health, watching to see if the experiment has side effects.

 

 Hiccup sits on the ground, placing the tray on his lap. Other than the fact that he is half cat, Hiccup is quite normal. He is intelligent, sarcastic, and snarky. He has evergreen eyes that glow when it's dark, soft auburn hair, and a small, thin build. He has freckles all over, and, of course, cat ears and a tail.

 

 As tradition, he goes over to his friend's room. All the rooms for test subjects of Project Hybrid are connected. Hiccup's room is the last on the left. All of the test subjects for Project Hybrid eat together. Hiccup, Toothless, and Bunnymund.

 

 Toothless Night is the hybrid of a dog and human, Aster Bunnymund is (of course) the hybrid of a human and rabbit, and Hiccup is the hybrid of a human and a cat. The government decided to use harmless animals for the hybrids before using dangerous animals, in case they ran rampage or something.

 

 "Ay, Hiccup, nice to see ya, mate," Aster says, giving a little wave.

 

 "Bunny, you see me every day," Hiccup replies, rolling his eyes. He sits on the floor, completing the circle they're sitting.

 

 "Eat, you asshole," Toothless says with a smirk. Toothless is an average heighted boy, 15 (same as Hiccup), with floppy black hair, and bright green eyes. Aster (however, everyone calls him Bunny or Bunnymund) is a tall man, 18, with light green eyes and dyed grey hair in a buzz cut. His arms are covered in tattoos resembling waves, or perhaps vines. The trio have been experiments since their childhood, all fished from an orphanage.

 

 They ate and cracked jokes, their laughter filling the dreary room. Bursting into renditions of songs that they heard on they radio, they forget that they're basically prisoners. After finishing their food and putting the trays on the window ledge for pick-up, Aster heads back to his room, leaving Hiccup and Toothless.

 

 "Hiccup… Do you think we're ever getting out of here?' asks Toothless. It's a question that's been on all of their minds from the start, but only now do they speak it.

 

 "I don't know, Toothless," Hiccup replies quietly. "I hope we do, because I really want to see the outside world again. It's been so long."

 

 "Me too. But… I guess it's better than that stupid orphanage, huh?"

 

 "Yeah, the food's better, that's for sure," Hiccup jokes, trying to lighten the mood. Luckily, Toothless laughs. "Well, I think I'm gonna head back to my room. Bye Toothless, see ya tomorrow."

 

 "Bye Hiccup, see ya."

 

***

 

 Hiccup yawns, and groggily rubs his eyes.

 

 "Rise and shine, Hic," Toothless says, as Hiccup stumbles into his room with his tray of food, nearly dropping it.

 

 "I'm not a morning person, and you know that," Hiccup replies, slurring his words together.

 

 "Oh, really? We never noticed," Aster says sarcastically. They sit down in a circle, and start to eat their breakfast of fried eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. Aster, being vegetarian, has a different breakfast of toast, grilled tomatoes, a hard-boiled egg, and coffee.

 

 "Did you hear? There's a new scientist coming to work on Project Hybrid. The guy's only 17, some sort of genius," Toothless says conversationally.

 

 "No, where'd ya hear that?" asks Aster.

 

 "I overheard the other scientists talking about him," Toothless replies. "He's gonna be coming in today to do the testing."

 

 "Huh? What happened to Astrid?" asks Hiccup. Astrid is a scientist that did their tests for 2 years with them, a prodigy at 15 years old, and she was the sweetest thing. She would always crack jokes and such while doing the tests with them, so it just felt like fun.

 

 "She was killed," Aster says. "I heard that one. Some guy pushed her off a bridge, someone from her old university."

 

 "What!? No…." Hiccup's heart dies within him. Stephanie was always so sweet and funny, unlike the other scientists who're all business. "That's terrible."

 

 "I just hope this new guy is as good as her," Aster says.

 

 "Yeah, remember our first tester? He was so rude, he didn't even care about us. He treated us like objects," Toothless adds with a shudder.

 

 A knock is heard on the door.

 

 "Hello?" a male voice asks. "I'm here to take Experiment HHH3-132003, Experiment TN-132001, and Experiment EAB-132002?"

 

 "That's us, mate," Aster calls. "Just give us a moment." The three put their trays on the window ledge, and open the door.

 

 A tall boy is standing there, with frosty-white hair, extremely fair skin, and blue and brown eyes, the right one being blue, the left being brown.

 

 "Uh, hi, I'm Jackson Overland-Frost, but you can just call me Jack. I'll be your tester for now," the boy says, rubbing the back of his neck. The hybrids give nods and small waves. "If you could please follow me…"

 

 They make their way through the building into the testing chamber, which is really just a big, white room full of equipment. Toothless is always first to be tested.

 

 The tests are like physiotherapy things, to test health, strength, to see if you developed any side effects, all quite boring. The tester, Jack, seems to be a bit frazzled with the whole shebang. He continues to push up his glasses, and fidget around, but once he gets to Hiccup he seems to get the hang of things, and is joking around.

 

 "Damn, I'm so glad that we got a fun tester like our last one," Toothless says, grinning.

 

 "Well, gee, thanks, I guess," says Jack. "I just don't like being all serious. But.. What happened to your last tester?" A dreadful silence falls, and somber expressions come over the hybrids' faces.

 

 "She died," Hiccup says quietly, breaking the silence. Jack frowns and furrows his eyebrows. "She was pushed off a bridge."

 

 "Oh…." They don't speak again until they get to the Project Hybrid test subject quarters.

 

 "Have a good day, I will see you again tomorrow," Jack says stiffly. He walks off, and the hybrids slowly make their way into their rooms. Once Hiccup gets into his, he flops face first onto his bed, and cringes at the high pitched screech of the springs. You'd think a project about crossbreeding humans and animals requested by the government would warrant better furnishing, but no. Hiccup's room is bare, with white walls and a cold stone floor. There's just a twin-sized bed, so low to the ground it way as well just be a mattress, a desk, and a small radio.

 

 Hiccup spends most of his days doodling or sleeping. There's really not much to do here. It's not like the scientists care much what they do. They're just experiments to them, not even worth bothering about.

 

 Hiccup gets up off the bed and plops himself in the plastic chair at his desk, and pulls out a pencil and paper, scratching at the paper, not really paying attention to what he's drawing. The question came back. "Are we ever going to get out of this place?" Hiccup sighs. Probably not, he thinks. The government can't exactly have human/animal hybrids wandering the streets. It's sad to think that he'll really never see the outside world again. Just like a pet. Trapped inside these white walls.

 

 Hiccup shakes away his thoughts and takes a good look at his paper. Why did he draw his tester? _It's not like there's anything interesting about him… I mean, other than his hair, that was quite odd. And his eyes…. They were beautiful… So interesting._

 

 You see, when you don't censor your thoughts, that's when your self-conscious is speaking. When we do not think before thinking our thoughts, when we shoot out our thinks before thinking about our thinks is when we really find out what we think. Get it? No? Perfect. So now we can see what Hiccup is really thinking when he thinks his real thinks and thoughts, before they are filtered through the level of what is a right think and a wrong think.

 

 Hiccup's heart can't help but melt as he thinks about Jack's smile, his laugh, the way he smiled so brightly that his eyes were just crescents. He shakes away the preposterous thought that he could possibly like the scientist. _Scientists are just here for their own gain, he thinks, they don't care about us._

 

 Perhaps this is true about most scientists, but not about Jack. Jack came not to earn money, but to see Hiccup. When he was requested for Project Hybrid after becoming known, he wasn't very sure. Until he saw the hybrids' pictures. He fell into the human failing of love. He needed to see Hiccup. But Hiccup doesn't know that.

 

 A knock is heard.

 

 "Hello? Erm, Experiment HHH3-132003? I have your supper," a voice says. A familiar voice. But not the voice of the lab attendant. It's the voice that made Hiccup laugh that day, the voice that did not know cruel words like the other scientists. Hiccup quickly turns his paper over.

 

 "Thank you," Hiccup says, getting up to retrieve his tray of food. He gingerly takes the tray, looking up into Jack's eyes. "You may go." Jack lingers a little before leaving, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

 

 Hiccup goes into Toothless's room, and takes his seat on the ground.

 

 "What do you think about the tester, Hiccup?" asks Toothless, as Aster takes a seat.

 

 "He was….. Interesting," Hiccup replies, for lack of a better word. He couldn't exactly say what he was thinking. _He was beautiful, handsome, funny, marvelous, incredible, cute, smart, and I may be in love with him._ Nah.

 

 "He was funny, that's for sure. Almost as cool as Astrid," Aster says.

 

 "Yeah, he was nice," Toothless adds. They eat their stew of beef, potatoes, carrots (green beans instead of beef for Aster), and make light-hearted conversation. They finish, and are about to put their trays away before Toothless notices it.

 

 "Hiccup, there's something underneath your bowl," he says, pointing to the piece of green paper jutting out from underneath the dish. Hiccup carefully pulls it out from underneath the bowl, and unfolds it.

 

 " _Hey, I know we just met and all, but I can't help but love you. The way you smile, and the way you laugh. The way you frown, and the way you try to cover up your sadness. You're the reason I joined Project Hybrid's team. I did it to meet you, and I don't regret it. You probably think all of us scientists are selfish, and only do this for the money, but let me just say, I'm not being paid. Or, more so, I'm giving away the money. To orphanages. I know that probably doesn't change the way you think of me, but I just thought maybe that would change your mind about me. I really hope that you won't hate me after you read this, because that would make both of our lives a lot harder._

_~Jackson Overland-Frost_ ," Hiccup reads aloud. Toothless smirks.

 

 "Looks like our tester has a crush on your, Hiccup. A bit sudden, but very sweet," Toothless sings.

 

 "He came to collect out trays, go get 'im, mate," Aster says, handing him their trays and pushing him toward the window ledge.

 

 Jack looks at Hiccup nervously, and gives a forced smile.

 

 "Uh, h-hello, Experiment HHH3-132003," Jack says. "I've come to collect your trays…."

 

 "I saw your note," Hiccup says, hiding his smile. Wouldn't it be hilarious if Jack thinks I hate him now? Cruel, but funny. Jack bites his lip as a silence falls, and Hiccup keeps a stone-cold expression. He puts the trays on the window ledge, and glares at Jack, internally laughing as he sees the blood drain from Jack's face, as Hiccup narrows his eyes and leans in close to Jack's face.

 

 He relishes the confused look that comes over Jack's face as Hiccup's scowl changes to a giddy grin. Hiccup quickly pecks Jack on the lips, and gives a small laugh as Jack blushes. Hiccup can see Toothless and Aster trying to contain their laughter.

 

 "Goodbye Jack. Oh, and stop calling me Experiment HHH3-132003, that's no way to greet your boyfriend," Hiccup says, smirking slightly, as he turns on his heel and goes back into his room. His smirk only increases as he hears Jack spluttering back there.

 

 "Enjoy your time working at Project Hybrid," Hiccup adds, leaving and closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shh... I really loved the idea of Neko!Hiccup, and I'm a huge science nerd, so this idea was born! I hope no one else wrote something like this, because I really like the idea that I thought of it first, heheh. I know the transition into relationship was really sudden, but I can't split it into 2 parts because it's for HiJack October and the entry must be in one post. Hope you enjoyed? Thank you for your continued support ❤ If you liked it, please consider leaving Kudos, it means a lot to me! (the ProjectHybrid!AU is my original AU and idea, so if you use it, I would appreciate if you sent it to me and/or credit me! I'd really love to see how other people adapt this AU, I dunno)


	7. "We're Teachers and Our Students Ship Us"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title. The fucking title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT MY ONESHOT! This is from my Quotev book, "The Big Book of HiJack". This one-shot was written by Soka ( http://www.quotev.com/TheMasterofPuppets ), one of the author's that offered to help with the book. I just thought it was so cute and hilarious, I needed to post it here! Please consider going to her Quotev account, where she has some of my favourite HiJack stories. Trust me, if you are a true HiJack fan, they will please your HiJacked mind.

  "Guys, did you see Mr. Haddock or Mr. Frost today?!"  
  

"No! But I think I heard they went on a vacation together!"  
  

"Well I heard that one of them got sick and the other decided to stay home and take care of the other!"  
 

 "I heard they were having anal and one of their dicks got stuck in the other's ass!"  
 

  "How about, rumors you hear aren't always true?" Mr. Haddock said, walking into his Math classroom.    
 

 The students froze, all chatter stopping.   
 

 "Then where were you?" Merida asked.

 

 Mr. Haddock sighed. "Where was I? I had a doctor's appointment for a check up."  
 

 "A check up for what?" Baby Tooth asked.  
 

 "Just a normal check up, nothing about what ever the Hell you all were talking about."  
 

 ".... Did Mr. Frost go with you?" Rapunzel asked.  
 

Hiccup was silent. After a bit he said: "Yes."  
 

 "Are you two in a relationship?"  

 

 Hiccup turned around towards the white board, pulling out a marker. "Okay, moving on."

 

  The class became a chorus of "AW COME ON" and "TELL US."  
 

  Hiccup sighed, "Its none of your business."  
 

 Jack walked in. "It's mine." He grabbed Hiccup by the tie, pulling him into a kiss. The class began to scream loudly, phones out and Snapchat opening on their screens.

 

 Jack pulled away, grinning mischievously at the blushing Hiccup.

 

 "Now. I'll see you tonight. And I have something I want you to wear.... " Jack said, just loud enough for the students to hear.

 

 "W-what?"  
 

 Jack said what it was and left the room. The students screamed and began telling everyone in the school and it spread that Hiccup Haddock was going to wear a lingerie.  
 

 But he didn't  
 

 He wore a full dress. 


	8. Hufflepuff (Short Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short drabble that I did in 10 minutes, I just really wanted to write something about the fact that everyone thinks Hiccup would be a Hufflepuff. Personally, I think he's a Ravenclaw.

"AAAAARGH!" Jack rushed into Hiccup's room. You would to if your boyfriend was screaming bloody murder.

 

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Hiccup crossed his arms and scowled at the computer screen.

 

"I'm taking Quotev quizzes about my Harry Potter house, and they all say I'm a Hufflepuff! I'M NOT A HUFFLEPUFF!" screamed Hiccup. Like, really screamed. The neightbour actually called the police (Jack and Hiccup didn't know that). Jack gave a small snort of laughter, and Hiccup glared at him.

 

"What? What is it?" Before Hiccup could burst into an interrogation, Jack burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

 

"Y-You are a Huf-flepu-uff," said Jack, in between laughter.

 

"No, I'm not! Hufflepuffs are kind, loyal, innocent and clueless! I'm not innocent and clueless," Hiccup protested.

 

"You are! You're adorable and innocent and clueless, just like a Hufflepuff," Jack said, who had finally stopped laughing. Hiccup looked at Jack, smirked, stood up, and put his hand on Jack's chest.

 

"Then let me change your mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Big Four's Houses (as told by me):  
> Rapunzel; Hufflepuff  
> Jack: Slytherin  
> Hiccup: Ravenclaw  
> Merida: Gryffindor


	9. Marriage Ex Machina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes Hiccup pretend to be his husband when going to an ex's wedding using Against the Current concert tickets (Against the Current is one of my favourite bands).

 

 "Please, come on, you've gotta help me out, Hic," Jack whined. He'd been nagging Hiccup to do it, but Hiccup wouldn't budge.

 

 "No, Jack, I'm not pretending to be your husband so you can make you ex jealous," Hiccup replied dryly.

 

 "Why not? Please?" Hiccup gave Jack a cold, hard look.

 

 "Because it's ridiculous and unnecessary," Hiccup said. _And because you shouldn't even be attending the wedding of your ex,_ he thought. _He's your ex, which means he should be, I dunno, dead to you?_   "Weren't you complaining about your ex? Why in the name of Thor should you be attending his wedding, or more so, why were you even invited?"

 

 "Hell if I know," Jack replied off-handedly. "But probably because he wants me to be jealous, because he thinks I'm single."

 

 "You are," Hiccup cut in, annoyed.

 

 "That's not the point! If I show up with a husband, he'll be caught off guard that I already have a husband, and before him!"

 

 "Why don’t you ask Bunny?" asked Hiccup, going back to his project.

 

 College graduates, Hiccup a mechanic and part-time artist, Jack in a rock band that would soon get a contract. Both of them in the creative industry. The two of them were problem children, but in different ways. Hiccup was a mute until he was 13, whereas Jack was crazy and disruptive. Jack's parents, Toothiana and North, stuck through and were patient.

 

 Hiccup's father was a completely different story. He had no patience to give to his son. Their relationship was a rocky one, but after he was shot, resulting in his death, Hiccup became more aware of how empty he had a life without his father. However, he found his mother, working in the obscure hospital in the middle of nowhere that they took his dad to. His mother had apparently lost her memory and wandered to the hospital, of which she started working at.

 

 "Hiccup, please! I am literally begging you!"

 

 "No." Jack though for a moment, and a smirk came across his face.

 

 "You know… I have tickets to that concert you wanted to go to," Jack sang.

 

 "You have tickets to Against the Current!?" Hiccup almost screamed. Jack snickered. He knew how much Hiccup loved that band. They both did.

 

 "Yes, and we can go together if you pretend to be my husband at the wedding this weekend," Jack said, smirking. Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Or, you know, I could take Bunny with me…"

 

 "Ugh, you little shit… Fine, I'll pretend to be married to you," Hiccup finally said. Jack let out a whoop so loud, Hiccup was sure the neighbours would call the cops. That old crab Mildew already didn't like them, and Hiccup was pretty sure that hearing Jack scream at the top of his lungs. Hiccup sighed and got up out of his chair.

 

 "You really know how to get me to do anything…."

 

***

 

 "How did you get me to do this," Hiccup muttered, fixing his tie. If there was one thing that Hiccup hated, it was ties. They made him feel so constricted. Ties, and when his cat Toothless put his water bowl on Hiccup's desk and knocked it over so that the water spilled all over everything. He hated that too.

 

 "Against the Current tickets," said Jack, vaguely.

 

 "Right."

 

 "Hey Hiccup, how the hell do you tie a tie?" asked Jack, who had tied his tie up into a knot. With a sigh, Hiccup went over to tie Jack's tie (correctly, by the way). His thin fingers gently looped the tie over itself, and he easily tied the tie.

 

 "His tie is the same colour as his eyes," Hiccup mumbled. "So is his vest…"

 

 "What was that?" asked Jack, looking up from buttoning up his light cerulean blue vest.

 

 "Um, nothing," Hiccup said, adjusting his evergreen vest. "Anyways, where is this wedding?"

 

 "St Paul's Church."

 

 "Hold on, I don't even know who's wedding this is!" You'd think that Jack would've told him, or Hiccup would've asked, but apparently not.

 

 "Pitchiner Black and Samhain Laa," Jack said, grabbing his wallet, keys, and phone. Hiccup does the same, and they head into Jack's car, a navy blue Lexus.

 

 30 minutes later, Hiccup and Jack arrived at the church, large and decked with orange and black balloons. They head in, and take a seat.

 

 An excruciatingly boring 3 hours later, the reception was held. At the end of the long table, sat Pitchiner Black, and who Hiccup assumed to be Samhain Laa.

 

 Pitchiner was an insanely tall man with skin that was an odd shade of almost gray. He had golden eyes, and wore a black suit. Samhain was also a tall woman, but not crazy tall like Pitch. She had red hair that fell in ringlets, and piercing, sharp green eyes. Her lips were blood red, and she was thin and spindly.

 

 The food that was served was delicious by Hiccup's standards. A smoked salmon that was seasoned with honey, dried basil, and bread crumbs. Boiled potatoes in garlic butter. A dessert of creamy strawberry cheesecake with vanilla ice cream. I guess the food makes up for having to waste my day here, Hiccup thought.

 

 After the reception was conversation.

 

 "Jack, long time no see," Pitchiner called, an arm linked with Samhain's. Although what he said was kind, the way he said it was on the brink of cold and bitter, perhaps teasing. "Oh, I see you've brought a guest with you?"

 

 "Yeah Pitch, my plus one. This is my husband, Hiccup," Jack said, waiting for Pitch's reaction. Pitchiner's eyes widen, and looked surprised, but he quickly composed himself.

 

 "When did you get married?" asked Pitchiner, skeptical.

 

 "Last year," Jack replied hastily. _No Jack, same-sex marriage wasn't legal here last year!_

 

 "But how? Your marriage wasn't legal at the time, no?" Pitch smirked. He knew he won this game. Or so he thought.

 

 "Oh, we went to Canada. It was just, oh, it was too much to bear to wait until it was legalized here. I have a friend in Canada, and they helped us with everything. To be honest, we really owe it all to them, they arranged the entire wedding. They're quite over-protective of me," Hiccup said, thinking fast.

 

 "Why that's so sweet," Samhain said, putting a hand to where her heart was. It seemed that Samhain didn't know about Pitchiner and Jack's… Unstable friendship. "That's so kind of your friend! I'm sure, you must really love each other to travel an entire country to get married."

 

 "We do," Jack said. For the extra evidence, he planted a kiss on Hiccup's cheek. _Damn, he's a good actor_ , Hiccup thought. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought Jack really loved him. But he… Obviously knew better. He definitely didn't really think that…

 

 "Well, I hope you have a wonderful relationship," Samhain said.

 

 "Same to you," Hiccup said. "However, it seems we have to head off, we have work we have to attend to. Thank you for inviting us." Luckily, Samhain didn't notice the glaring contest that Pitchiner and Jack were having. Hiccup and Jack bid their farewells, and piled into Jack's car.

 

 During the drive back to their apartment, a thought crossed Hiccup's mind.

 

 "Uh, you're a… Good actor," Hiccup said, trying to ease his way into his question.

 

 "Thanks..? Really though, that was smart of you. _'We went to Canada to get married,'_ " Jack replied. "Say… Do you really have a friend in Canada?"

 

 "Yeah, I actually do," said Hiccup, with a laugh. "They live with their girlfriend over there, their name is Aaron."

 

 " _'They'_?"

 

"Androgyne."

 

"Ah."

 

 "I was thinking about them, they would always brag about how Canada is _so much better_ than America," Hiccup said sarcastically. Thankfully, Jack laughed, leaving a good window open for Hiccup to ask his question. "So, how did you manage to play it off so well?"

 

"Play what off?" asked Jack.

 

"Pretending to be in love with me," Hiccup said, as they pulled up to their apartment building. They parked on the side of the road, and got out of the car.

 

"I didn't," Jack replied vaguely. They climbed up the 3 flights of stairs to their door, and Hiccup unlocked it.

 

"What do you mean, _'I didn't'_?" The pair headed in and Jack closed the door behind him.

 

"I mean I didn't have to pretend," Jack said, pulling Hiccup close to him. "I already do love you, Hiccup." Hiccup's eyes grew wide. Sure, he had daydreamed about Jack saying those words to him, but those were daydreams. He didn't think it would actually happen.

 

"I… I love you too, Jack," Hiccup whispered, enveloping Jack in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samhain is pronounced (Sah-Win). Samhain is a holiday/festival spanning from the sunset of October 31st to the sunset of November 1st.


	10. Invincible - HiJack Week 2015, Day 2 Entry - Prompt: "On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick drabble I did. It's really cheesy, but I want to keep my track record of entering in every HiJack week.

PROMPT: “ON TOP OF THE WORLD, ON TOP OF IT ALL, TRYING TO FEEL INVINCIBLE”

**  
  
**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third walks down the streets of Burgess, looking for his (boy)friend, Jack. Jack, as in, Jack Frost. You know, that winter spirit? It’s already December 16th, with no snow in sight, and Hiccup is getting worried. Burgess is usually covered in snow by November.

“Where could he be?” Hiccup thinks aloud. He turns a corner, and sees his white haired friend crouching down, leaning against the wall. “Jack?”

Jack turns his head to look up at Hiccup with his tear-stained face. His eyes scream with despair, and he doesn’t bear his usual playful smile.

“What’s wrong?” Hiccup drops to the ground and kneels beside Jack. “What happened?”

Jack can barely talk, and it takes a minute of Hiccup coaxing him to finally be able to make a noise other than a guttural choking sound. Instead, Jack makes soft, whining sounds, that are high, and catch in his throat.

Hiccup decides to sing for Jack.

Usually, Hiccup would never dream of singing in front of anyone.  Ever. But this is a dire time for him. Hiccup starts to sing a bit of a song that Jack really likes, because of the tune, and the beat, and the message.

“On top of the world,” Hiccup quietly sings, “on top of it all… Trying to feel invincible-” Before Hiccup can sing more than 2 lines of the song, Jack cuts him off.

“Yeah,” Jack says in a quivering voice. “Trying. We can only try to be invincible, and even then, only barely feel. Because we’re not invincible. But more specifically,  you’re not invincible. You’re gonna die someday, and I won’t be able to do anything about it.”

Hiccup freezes. It’s never occurred to him that Jack would have to watch him die. How terrible that must be for him. How many people has Jack had to watch die? How many people has Jack loved, only to watch them slip through his fingers?

But Hiccup pulls a brave face, and lets those thoughts run out of his mind.

“Then we’ll have to make the best of what time we have left. Come on,” Hiccup says, getting up and holding out his hand. Jack takes it, and pulls himself up. Although tears still stain his face, Jack has the ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

“Well that’s one way of thinking about it,” Jack says airily.

**  
“With you, I  am invincible.”   
**


	11. Gods Help Me (Wereweasel!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little wereweasel AU, inspired by the tumblr post by coldfeetwarmflames <3

 Jack had been warning him for months, saying: you need to stay away from me on this day or that. It was always one day a month. ONE DAY. Hiccup couldn’t think of anything about why Jack always told him to stay away one day of a whole month!   
  
   “Dangerous he says, he doesn’t want to hurt me he says…. ” Hiccup mutters under his breath, storming over to Jack’s apartment door. He knocks on it (more like angrily pounds on it)   
  
   Jack opens the door, shaking his head.  
  
   “What did I tell you? You can’t be near me!"   
  
  "Thanks for saying: Hi Hiccup, how are you? Or hi Hiccup, come in inside,  or HI HICCUP NICE SURPRISE?!” Hiccup said, his voice rising to a yell, Jack shushing him.  
  
  "Hic, keep it down people are sleeping….“  
  
   "So, then why aren’t you?” Hiccup asked.  
  
   “I don’t know, why aren’t you?”  
  
   “I asked you first!”  
  
   “I asked you second.”  
  
   “Oh my gods." Hiccup crossed his arms and thought fo a bit, sighing. He just needed to wait a couple more seconds before….  
  
   "What’s in the bag?” Jack asked, Hiccup looked around.   
  
   “Hm? What? This bag?” Hiccup held up a plastic bag. Something was inside it, Jack couldn’t tell. And Hiccup knew Jack’s curiousity would get the best of him.  
  
  "Yes that bag… can I see what’s inside it?“  
  
  "Let me in first.” Jack mentally slapped himself. He should have known!  
  
  "Alright fine, but quickly please.“ Jack opened the door wider allowing his boyfriend inside. Hiccup strolled inside, placing the bag on the table in the living room. Jack opened the bag and pulled out the contents. Hiccup smirked at the suddenly lightly blushed face that belonged to Jackson Overland-Frost.  
  
  "Hic, why?!” Jack laughed, throwing the package back in the bag, unable to control his light laughter.  
  
  “Hey, you’re the one who wanted to start using them.” Hiccup shrugged, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Jack laughed and shook his head, wrapping his arm around Hiccup’s shoulders.   
  
   “No, you’re the one who wanted to start using them!”  
  
   “Hey, you agreed!” The two laughed and kissed lightly. Jack looked outside the giant window. The moon shined brightly, the curtains of the window pulled back. Jack felt dizzy all of a sudden.  
  
   “Oh no…” Jack said, pushing Hiccup back. Hiccup didn’t fall, but it still hurt a little that Jack would just push him away like that. He watched Jack stumble towards the window, reaching for the curtain. Jack bent over, his hands clutching his white hair.  
  
   “Jack… are you okay?” Hiccup asked, Jack began shaking violently, hyperventilating.   
  
   “Hiccup…. g-get away….” Jack gasped out. Hiccup heard a small… growling noise? It was coming from Jack’s throat.   
  
  "Please, Jack let me help!“  
  
  "No! Hiccup, please! Stay away!… I don’t want to hurt you!” Jack said. Hiccup felt his heart pound in his chest all the way up to his head. Even in his metal leg. What was wrong with Jack?   
  
   Jack began getting lower to the ground, fangs growing in his mouth. Hiccup watched in horror as Jack turned into….  
  
   An adorable little weasel?!   
  
  Hiccup stared at Jack in silence. Jack’s little cute weasel eyes stared back, giving Hiccup a look of: _I’m waiting?_   Hiccup burst out laughing.   
  
  "THIS IS WHAT YOU’VE BEEN WARNING ME ABOUT? OH MY GODS THIS IS HILARIOUS, YOU ARE SO TINY AND ADORABLE OH MY GODS I CAN’T BRETHE HELP ME!“ Hiccup almost fell over laughing so hard.   
  
  Weasel Jack was not amused at all. He squinted at the human. _Fine then,_ Jack thought. He leapt into the air.  
  
    _You asked for it, bitch!_    
  
  Jack let out a hiss, Hiccup screeching a high-pitched scream. Jack landed on Hiccup’s face covering Hiccup’s eyes.  
  
  "Jack I can’t see!” Hiccup said, falling onto the floor. Jack crawled onto Hiccup’s lap, looking up at the freckled face. His eyes searched Hiccup’s face for any teeth marks or maybe even little scratches. Once he saw there were none, Jack let out a sigh.   
  
  Hiccup rubbed his eyes. “Jack, I’ve seen you like for this for about two minutes now and you’re already annoying.”  
  
   Jack let out a couple squeaks of laughter. Hiccup couldn’t help but think it was cute. He rolled his eyes.   
  
  "I’m tired…“ Hiccup yawned and fell asleep on the floor. Jack curled up on Hiccup’s lap, sleeping as well, though he didn’t feel like it. It was just to pass some time.  
  
   The next morning Hiccup woke up to see a human Jack on his chest, fast asleep.  
  
  Hiccup leaned in towards Jack’s ear, kissing his cheek quickly before whispering in his ear: "What up weasel?" Jack kept his eyes shut, but gave Hiccup a good punch in the arm.  
  
  "OW!”  
  
  "Its not like I bit you!“


	12. Sk8er Boi Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho, so I found this -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rz5vSWKJBXI lovely video, and Left4Dead4Ever2 was kind enough to let me make it into a fic! As you can see, this fic is split into 2 parts, because I feel bad for not posting anything, I didn't want to make you guys wait. So, happy new year, and all that junk. It's pretty self-explanatory.

“Yeah, she’s cute…” Hiccup sighed. He gazed at her. Her, being Astrid Hofferson, Miss Popular of Burgess High. Jack rolled his eyes. He had no time for Hiccup’s unrequited love.

“She’s not for you, Hic,” Jack said, picking at his sandwich. The cafeteria was bustling and loud, and there was a small food fight going on between some of the jocks and bullies at the other side of the room.

“Whaddya mean?” asked Hiccup, annoyed, as he turned his gaze at his white-haired friend.

“Look at her. She’s blonde, she does ballet, she’s popular, she’s girly, she’s just not your type. You’re just begging to get a broken heart. We may be remotely popular, but damn, she’s at the top of the food chain. There’s plenty of more fitting people,” Jack replies. It was a bit harsh, but it was what Jack saw as the truth.

“I’m asking her out,” Hiccup blatantly said. 

Hiccup and Jack were definitely not stereotypical popular guys. Hiccup had wispy auburn hair, and wore mostly black or dark green. He had gauges, snakebites, and a constant smirk. For some ungodly reason, most people were intimidated by him, even though he was at least half a head shorter than everyone. He had dark evergreen eyes that were always in thought, and looking for inspiration. With a snarky, sarcastic attitude, he usually seemed as if he had just been through a ton of shit, when really, that was just the way he viewed the world. Just one big obstacle in the way of getting to the top.

Jack had frosty, white hair with one eye a piercing blue, the other a warmer brown. He looked quite similar to Hiccup. He wore dark blue, or black, with gauges and an eyebrow bar. Basically, they both looked like what parents would see as family disappointments. 

“The fuck? Dude, I just said not to. Do you ever listen?” Jack sighed.

“Life’s too short to live holding back,” Hiccup plainly said. He got up and walked over to ‘popular girls table’, as they so called it.

“There he goes…” Jack said.

“Oh, hi Hiccup,” Astrid said, as Hiccup approached her and her friends. Astrid was polite enough, but the rest of the girls made a face as if Hiccup was something they’d scraped on the bottom of a desk. Although that greatly discouraged Hiccup, he was determined to not let it bother him.

“Hey, Astrid, I was wondering if maybe you wanna go out sometime?” Although most people would be shaking if they were to ask out one of the most popular girls in school, Hiccup was unfazed. He’d gone through too much to let something so small shake him.

Astrid opened her mouth to reply, but Heather, one of her friends, shot her a glare.

“Um, give me a moment, ok?” Hiccup nodded. The group of girls chattered.

Hiccup couldn’t quite hear the conversation, but he could make out small comments like, “But look at his clothes!” and “Dump him bad!” or “He  _ is _ kind of cute.” Eventually, Astrid turned back around.

“Look, Hiccup. You’re pretty cool. But you’re just not for me. I mean, your clothes, your personality, not my type,” Astrid said. “Uh, don’t get me wrong, you’re a cool person, you’re just not…  _ Boyfriend material _ for me.”

“Alright, I got it. It’s cool. I guess I’ll… I guess I’ll see you around,” Hiccup said, hiding his disappointment. Without saying anything else, Hiccup turned on his heel and put on his  _ ‘don’t you fucking dare talk to me, about me, or even think about me’ _ look.

Hiccup plopped back down next to Jack, and crossed his arms.

“Should I save the ‘I told you so’ for later?” asked Jack, holding back a smirk.

“Do you have a deathwish?” growled Hiccup.

“You know, you can do a lot of things, but scaring me isn’t on that list,” Jack replied.

**“I just didn’t think she would say no like that.” **


	13. Ske8er Boy Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of Sk8er Boy -- part 2/2

****

_ 5 YEARS LATER _

“Holly, don’t put that in your mouth,” Astrid says. At 20 years old, Astrid already has 2 kids. Holly is 3 years old, and Ben is 5. Astrid sighs, as she turns on the TV, and begins making dinner. Eret would be home soon, and Astrid feels bad that he always works so hard.

The TV’s already been put to MTV, and it plays the usual music videos, celebrity coverage, etcetera. However, there is something Astrid never expected to see- Hiccup. Hiccup on a  _ stage _ . There was no denying it. The scrawny punkish boy from her old high school is onstage, surrounded by a crowd. Pre-show coverage and interviews with him play.

_ “So, Hiccup, how are you feeling today?”  _ the girl asks, holding a microphone in front of Hiccup’s face. He has to lean forward a bit, as he’s quite a bit taller than the girl interviewing him. “Tall” and “Hiccup” are not 2 words that Astrid would usually associate together, but it seemed the boy finally got his growth spurt. He still has small traces of freckles, and his evergreen eyes shine brightly, alive. He’s dressed in a black leather jacket with a dark green shirt underneath, with black jeans.

_ “I’m feeling pretty good,” _ Hiccup replies, giving a charming smile. A couple more questions are exchanged, when someone suddenly jumps on his back. All you can see of the person on top of Hiccup is a couple tufts of spiky white hair, before a face pops out.  _ Jack _ , Astrid thinks. Quickly, she calls up Heather.

“Hello?”

“Heather! Did you know that Hiccup is-” Astrid is cut off, as Heather finished her sentence.

“On MTV? Playing a concert? Yes. I have tickets, actually.  _ Two _ tickets. I had a date, but he bailed. Wanna come along?” asks Heather. Astrid hears the front door open, and Eret calling her name.

“Yes, yes I do. I’ll see you in at your place in a bit. Bye Heather!”

***

Astrid left Holly and Ben with Eret, to eat dinner and spend the night without her. She and Heather are in the crowd, as Hiccup and Jack play their final song, and cheers and applause erupts from the crowd. A special Q&A portion of the show begins, as both Hiccup and Jack take questions from fans. From that, Astrid learns a lot about how Hiccup and Jack are now.

Apparently, Hiccup and Jack are dating, and have been for 2 years now. Astrid would have never guessed, but it was true. As the concert ended, and Hiccup and Jack head backstage, Jack spots Astrid, and smirks.

_ “Look at me. Look at who you turned down, look at who he is now. Aren’t you jealous? Don’t you regret it?”  _ Although he says nothing, Astrid can see it in his eyes. 

**She really did regret it. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grrrr oneshots are getting short


	14. Experimenting with Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this on Valentine's Day, but I was unfortunately away... But anyways, here is a short little thing <3

“I can’t believe you caused a chain reaction down the hill, Jack,” Hiccup said, laughing, as him and his friend boarded the bus. Their school’s annual ski trip was one of the only school events Hiccup liked, and this year, it took place on Valentine’s Day.

“Hey, it’s not my fault! Don’t forget, you almost fell off the ski lift,” Jack replied, smirking, as the two plopped down into the first empty seat they saw. 

Hiccup and Jack were alike, and completely different, at the same time. Hiccup had wispy auburn hair, and constellations of freckles on his face. He was not very tall, and not very noticeable in a crowd, but he was different, in a good way. Jack was tall, popular, and had skin as pale as the moon, with one blue eye, one brown, and wild white hair, that is somehow both messy and neat at the same time.

“Yeah, yeah, so did you, last year. As I recall, I also saved your ass last year when that happened,” Hiccup retorted. 

“Well,”Jack started, “in the words of Elsa,  _ ‘the past is in the past’ _ .” The chaperones took a roll call, and then they were off on a 1 hour bus ride back to Burgess High School. Most of the students were tired from a long day of activity, so most of them fell asleep within the first fifteen minutes of the ride. The ones who were awake were either on their cell phones, or talking.

Hiccup’s eyelids began to feel heavy, and he placed his head onto Jack’s shoulder. Jack leaned on the window, the boys lulled by the bus’s movement. 

You know how in the beginning of this, not so long ago, I told you that Hiccup was different? This is where you find out how. Hiccup likes to conducts tests. Social experiments, if you may. That day was no exception. However, unlike what he usually did, this experiment was for Hiccup’s gain.

What would happen if Hiccup pretended to be asleep? Nothing more-- just pretend to be asleep. Normally, this would seem like an uneventful idea to Hiccup, but he was bored, and he thought it might be interesting. And so, Hiccup pretended to sleep.

He evened his breathing, kept movement to a minimum, and only opened his eyes just a tiny bit, just to see what was going on. A few minutes went by. Nothing happened. However, a little while later, Hiccup felt something wrap around him. 

Daring to sneak a quick peek, Hiccup found Jack’s arm, curled protectively around him. Hiccup let it stay that way, and did his best to conceal his surprise when Jack pressed a kiss to Hiccup’s temple. As they neared Burgess High, Jack removed his arm, and Hiccup decided it was a good time to ‘wake up’. His eyes fluttered open, and Hiccup rubbed at his eyes, looking up at Jack.

“Did I fall asleep?” asked Hiccup, pretending to yawn.

“Yeah,” Jack replied, giving a small smile. “You slept for a while.” The bus turned a corner, and Burgess High came into view.

“Did I, now?” Hiccup internally smirked. The bus parked in front of the school, and everyone began to gather their things and file off the bus.

Hiccup couldn’t help it. He had to. So after everyone had gotten off the bus, when him and Jack began to leave too, Hiccup grabbed Jack’s hand, and faced him. Hiccup gave a moment for Jack to look at him expectantly, before he said it.

“Y’know… I wasn’t asleep,” Hiccup said quietly, smiling. Jack gave a confused look, and then it sank in. Before Jack could reply, Hiccup stood on his toes and pressed a light kiss onto Jack’s lips.

Hiccup began to walk away, but paused, and softly said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Jack,” before thanking the bus driver and leaving.


	15. Chance and Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffee shop au, featured in HiJack March Madness

**March 3rd, 2008, 6:23 AM**

 

Hiccup groaned. The coffee shop he went to every morning had changed hours, and now opened at 7:00 AM instead of 6:00 AM. Hiccup’s job at the bank was boring as hell, and also started at  6:45, which now meant no coffee. Dealing with impatient businessmen and businesswomen at 7:30 AM without coffee was definitely a  _ no _ in his book.

Hiccup decided he would just see if he could sneak some of the crappy coffee from the bank before he had to go to the counters, He turned around to leave, fumbling for his phone, and ran smack dab into someone.

Hiccup scrambled up, making sure he didn’t drop anything. He was used to falling a lot, since a prosthetic leg is not the for rushing around. Hiccup offered his hand to the guy who he fell into, and helped  him up.

“Uh, sorry about that..” said Hiccup, hastily. After the other boy stood up, Hiccup had to look up to make eye-contact.  _ Damn, he’s tall, _ Hiccup thought.  _ Then again, I’m definitely below average in height. _

“Oh, it’s ok, I was just going to open up shop. Did you want to come in?” the boy asked. He had snowy white hair, and warm, brown eyes that gazed down at Hiccup. Hiccup looked at him, slightly jealous at his toned body.

“Er, yeah, but don’t you open up at 7:00 now?” The sun was still rising, and there were only a few cars going by.

“Yeah, but I still come around at 6:30 or so. I can get you whatever you want now,” said the boy, unlocking the door. He pushed it open, and flicked on the lights. “Oh, I’m Jack, by the way.”

“Hiccup.” Jack gave him a quizzical look as they headed in.

“ _ Hiccup _ ?” Being constantly asked the question, Hiccup was used to it.

“My parents are from Scandinavia. VIking descent. They thought that an odd-sounding name would ward off trolls, or something like that, I guess,” Hiccup answered.

“I guess I can’t really say anything,” Jack replied. “My name’s Jack Overland-Frost.  _ Frost. _ ” Hiccup almost giggled.

“So… Jack Frost?” Jack gave Hiccup a half-lidded look.

“Don’t even.” Jack went to behind the counter, slipped on an apron. “Well then,  _ Hiccup _ , what can I get you?” 

“The strongest coffee you have. 1 cream, 1 sugar, and one shot of milk,” Hiccup said, rolling his eyes.

About 5 minutes later, Jack returned with Hiccup’s coffee, and slid it over to him. Hiccup glanced at his watch, and his eyes widened.

“Oh, shit! Only 3 minutes until I’m supposed to be at the bank!” Hiccup quickly handed Jack a ten dollar bill, and hastily said, “thanks, keep the change,” before running out.

It was only when Hiccup reached the bank (5 minutes late, mind you) that he realized something was written on his cup.  _ 905-239-9820 _ . Jack’s phone number.

Being late was worth it.

 

**March 3rd, 2016, 1:13**

“Hey Jack, can you get me a cup of coffee?” asks Hiccup. Hiccup and Jack have been together for 6 years, and today is their anniversary for both meeting each other, and the beginning of their relationship.

“Sure. Let me guess,  _ ‘the strongest coffee you have. 1 cream, 1 sugar, and one shot of milk’’ _ ?” Jack smiles.

“Of course,” Hiccup replies, pecking Jack on the cheek.

About 5 minutes later, Jack returns, with a coffee topped with whipped cream.

“Thought we could change it up,” Jack says. He fidgets nervously, although Hiccup doesn’t know why. Hiccup takes the warm mug, but sees something glinting in the whipped cream. When he realizes what it is, tears well up in his eyes.

A silver ring, with a snaking dragon along it.

Awkwardly, Jack goes down on one knee, not knowing what to do. He clears his throat, and runs a hand through his hair.

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third,” Jack starts. He takes a deep breath, and gives a shy smile. “Will you marry me?” Hiccup puts a hand to his mouth, and tears of joy trickle down his cheeks.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” exclaims Hiccup. He jumps up and hugs Jack tightly, both laughing and crying. Jack smiles, and wraps his arms around the smaller boy.

“We met by chance, but we fell in love by fate,” Jack whispers in Hiccup’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> complimentary dorky proposal and shit


	16. Enter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featured in HiJack March Madness-- Enter

**Day 6: Enter**

 

Enter a world of pain, hand-drawn by Woden. It’s probably a joke to the gods.  _ ‘Look at tiny, frail little Hiccup!’ _ They probably have a good laugh at it. But it’s not a joke to Hiccup. It’s his life, and shitty one at that.

He is not who his father wishes for him to be. Hiccup is a short brunet with evergreen eyes and a constellation of freckles, which is great, except for the fact that his dad wants him to a 6’2” warrior. While most people choose whittling, or hunting as a hobby, Hiccup trains dragons. Dragons, the vikings sworn enemy. You see where I’m going here?

It is winter, a nice blizzard raging through Berk. Nice concealment for Hiccup to run into the woods. He just finished another atrocious day at Berk’s School for Killing Dragons. These types of days, Toothless is sleeping in his cave, and it’s not very smart to wake him, so Hiccup weaves through the trees slowly, as the blizzard begins to clear.

Hiccup sees a figure, and as he moves closer, it appears to be a boy of perhaps 17 sitting on a rock. Actually, he doesn’t seem to be moving, maybe not even breathing. Is he dead? Hiccup tentatively took the closest stick he could find, and began to poke the boy, who immediately jumped up and snatched the stick from Hiccup’s hands. 

The boy is tall, lanky, and has frosty, white hair. His ice blue eyes are filled with tears, but whenever a tear falls, it turns to frost, painting the boy’s pale skin. Hiccup knows who this is.

Jack Frost. Hiccup exhales slowly, his warm breath turning as white as the boy’s hair. Jack Frost, the winter spirit, is standing in front of Hiccup. Neither boy can believe their eyes.

On Hiccup’s side,  _ ‘Holy shit, it’s Jack Frost!’  _ was an immediate thought. For Jack, it was mostly  _ ‘Oh Gods, he can see me!’ _

Jack broke the silence and introduces himself, and Hiccup does the same. They conversed about themselves, each other, and their lives. The wrongs they did, and the rights, they talked about it all. They connected perfectly, especially since they both had terrible social skills, so they could be awkward together.

Both their pains begin to subside. They finally found someone. A person who shares their pain, and that can help the pain disappear.

Hiccup’s life is probably a joke for the gods.  _ ‘Look at tiny, frail little Hiccup!’ _ , they say. But perhaps their joke has faded, no longer funny. The life Woden drew for Hiccup seems no longer humourous, no longer impressive. The gods have granted Hiccup one good thing, perhaps the thing that Hiccup needs the most-- a person.

It is time for Hiccup to enter a world of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((as you can see, I had very short drabbles for March Madness))


	17. 5 Hour Flight-- HiJack July, Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Hijack July 2016's prompt, "Vacation". Finally something I've written with older Hiccup <3 <3

“What do you mean,  _ ‘you didn’t book that flight’ _ ?” asked Jack, in a panicked voice. The woman behind the desk sighed. 

 

“You didn’t book that flight. The flight you’re claiming to have booked is Flight A17613, from Toronto to Los Angeles. The flight that your ticket has is from Flight A171626, from Toronto to Moscow,” the woman replied, obviously a bit frustrated with Jack. “Now, if you will, Flight A17613 is going to leave in 30 minutes, and there are people behind you, sir.” Jack frowned, and begrudgingly began to leave. However, as if a gift from the gods themselves, the man behind Jack spoke up.

 

“He’s with me.” Jack looked behind him. The man had tousled brown hair, with constellation-like freckles. He was tall and lean, and he wore a very fashionable outfit, like a designer, but something about him was laid back and casual. He walked in front of Jack, and handed the woman two tickets. Though a bit disgruntled, she took the tickets.

 

“Go ahead,” she said, muttering something under her breath. 

 

“Come on,” the man said, taking his suitcase. Jack, still a bit confused, hastily towed his own suitcase along, and followed the other man. “I’m Hiccup,” the man added.

 

“Oh, uh, ok, Hayden. Thanks. I’m Jack.” They entered the plane, and found their seats. Stowing their bags in the overhead compartment, Jack was still thinking about why Hiccup would do that. They didn’t know each other. Hiccup didn’t even know Jack’s name. Caught up in thought, Jack almost dropped his suitcase on his head, leaving Hiccup to snatch it up in the nick of time, and putting it up with his own bag.

 

“Why did you do that?” asked Jack, as the men got themselves comfortable in their seats. Hiccup looked over at him with a confused expression.

 

“Do what? Catch the suitcase? Well, I wasn’t going to let you get crushed by your own luggage,” he replied, nonchalantly. Hiccup took off his jacket and put it in the compartment in front of him.

 

“No, no. I mean, give me the ticket,” Jack said. He looked into Hiccup’s eyes, perhaps searching for the answer to such a puzzling question.

 

“I had an extra ticket, you needed one,” Hiccup answered with a shrug. He flipped his wispy hair out of his eyes. “My friend, Astrid, was going to come with me, but she was sick. I was considering exchanging the ticket for some cash, but you looked so distressed, I guess I felt bad for you. Why, you don’t want to be here?”

 

“Oh, no! I mean, I just… Thanks,” Jack said hastily. He couldn’t help but get a bit too interested in Hiccup’s eyes. Just a tad too caught up in thinking about his lips. Hiccup chuckled.

 

“Relax, I was just joking,” he said with a smirk. “Just sit back and enjoy the flight. It’s a 5 hour ride, so I’d get settled in.”

 

_ Oh, great,  _ Jack thought _ , an entire 5 hours to try not to embarrass myself in front of him and his gorgeous face. _

 

“I don’t find myself necessarily gorgeous, but thanks,” Hiccup said. Jack’s eyes widened, and a blush began to creep up on his pale skin, and buried his face in his hands. Hiccup gave a small laugh. 

 

“Shit…” A few moments of awkward silence passed, with Jack wishing death upon himself.

  
“Don’t worry,” Hiccup half-said, half-whispered. “I think you’re pretty cute too.”


	18. Crashing Down (Modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a conversation with @shercup and @his-ladyship-thefangirl (with additional commentary by @queenofyoursoda)!! I’m not gonna go into detail about our conversation, but basically, check these kids out on tumblr, because if it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t have made this incredibly heartbreaking piece!! :) Enjoy! (this is also my first time writing angst, to sorry for it being a bit thrown together!!)

_ “Why do you have to leave?” asked Jack, then only 16, with his friend Hiccup, then 15. He was so confused. Why would Hiccup move away? _

 

_ “I don’t have a choice. My dad got a really good job offer, but we have to move back to Scandinavia. I don’t wanna leave, but I don’t have a choice,” Hiccup answered, turning away. The two boys sat on Jack’s roof, the sun setting on that summer evening, a cool breeze drifting. Jack exhaled slowly. _

 

_ “I don’t want you to leave… You’re my best friend.” Though they were indeed  _ ‘best friends’ _ , Jack wished they could be more. For the longest time, he had loved Hiccup, in a way that more than friendly. The thought of having to live without him was too much for Jack. _

 

_ “I know,” Hiccup replied. _

 

_ *** _

 

_ “So… This is it,” Jack said. “You’re leaving.” Jack and Hiccup stood at the entrance of the airport, while Hiccup’s father was at the front counter checking in the bags. _

 

_ “Yeah. I guess so.” Hiccup bit his lip. As much as he was happy for his dad, for getting the job and all, Hiccup was devastated to leave Jack. He loved him. Stoick began to walk back to the boys, a silent signal that time was up. _

 

_ Jack opened his arms for a hug, and Hiccup jumped into them, gladly. “I’m gonna miss you. A lot,” Jack said. _

 

_ “Me too,” Hiccup replied, his voice wavering. Unbeknownst to him, while locked in embrace, Jack slipped something into Hiccup’s pocket. _

 

_ “Hiccup,” Stoick said. “It’s time to go.” With a bit of hesitation, Hiccup let go of the hug, though his hands lingered with Jack’s.  _

 

_ “Bye, Jack,” Hiccup said quietly. _

 

_ “Bye, Hiccup.” _

 

_ With one last look back, Hiccup walked away. _

 

_ Once they got on the plane, Hiccup reached into his pocket to turn his cellphone to Airplane Mode, but his fingers brushed against something else. He pulled it out, tentatively. _

 

_ A cassette tape, addressed  _ ‘To: Hiccup’ _. Immediately, Hiccup knew who it was from. The only other person he knew who owned a cassette player. Jack. _

_ *** _

“I can’t believe you’re visiting! I mean, Burgess is pretty far from Scandinavia, obviously,” Hiccup said into his phone. 

 

_ ‘Yeah, well, I’d walk a million miles for you,”  _ Jack said, his smooth voice slightly distorted by the reception of a call from Burgess, Pennsylvania to Helsinki, Scandinavia.  _ ‘I’m at the airport right now. It’s Flight A1326423, in case it’s delayed. Apparently, it’s a 7 hour flight.’ _

 

“Come on, you’re 21 years old, you’re a big boy now, Jack,” Hiccup said, with a small laugh.

 

_ ‘Ok, ok,’ _ Jack replied, though he couldn’t help but laugh a bit himself.  _ ‘Shoot! I’ve gotta run! Bye, Hic!’  _ With that, Jack hung up.

 

So, Hiccup went that entire Saturday inside, waiting for a phone call from Jack. After waiting 9 hours, Hiccup decided to check his laptop, to see if Flight A1326423 was delayed. What he got instead made tears well up in his eyes.

 

_ “URGENT NEWS: PLANE CRASH -- FLIGHT A1326423 CRASHED IN THE ATLANTIC OCEAN!” _

***

Jack’s plane crashed 3 months ago. Hiccup was still definitely not at all over it. Every day since, he has hoped it was all some sort of terrible nightmare. He had not attended University, either. In fact, he hadn’t even let his room. He’d grown terribly thin, and would barely eat, even when his father begged him.

 

Hiccup lay in his bed, his prosthetic leg off. Though he didn’t want to get up, he also didn’t want to fail school. His father had bartered with his professor, who agreed to let Hiccup do his work from home, online. 

 

Hiccup attempted to walk over, forgetting his lack of a left leg, resulting in him fall forward onto the hardwood floor with a groan. From his view, he saw a piece of gray plastic, with bright coloured writing on it.  _ ‘To: Hiccup’ _ .

 

He hastily grabbed with cassette tape from the ground, and, with some hesitation, popped it into his cassette player. Hiccup let out a shaky exhale as he heard Jack’s voice.

 

_ “Hey, Hiccup. It’s me, Jack. Well, uh, you probably know that already,” _ Jack’s voice said nervously.  _ “If you’re listening to this, you’re probably in Hil… Hilsek… Whatever. You’re in Scandinavia. So, uh… I never had the guts to say this to your face, but… I love you, and not in a friendly way. Like, I really,  _ really _ love you. I hope that in the future, I’ll be able to visit you sometime.”  _ Every word knocked a tear out of Hiccup, though he didn’t think he could cry any more than he had already.

 

_ “I know that these are some songs that you really like, so… Uh… I put them on the tape, so that if I never get to visit, you can remember me by this.”  _ A soft melody began to play, and Hiccup let out a shaky breath. 

  
So, Hiccup sat there, and listened.


End file.
